


Голова болит

by Red_Sally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: После чудесного возвращения у Широ болит голова.Раньше он не жаловался.





	Голова болит

– Я видел парня, – говорит Кит, – похожего на тебя, как две капли воды. Но это был не ты.  
Сидя на узкой койке в полутемной спальне, Широ не сводит с него глаз, внимая старательно, как ребенок, который слушает сказку на ночь.  
Это нервирует. Кит переводит дыхание, зачастившее неизвестно отчего, и продолжает.  
– Его даже звали по-другому. Он родился в другом мире, жил в иной реальности. С ним все было… иначе. С тех пор мне не дает покоя мысль о том, сколько их всего. Реальностей, понимаешь? Может, среди них есть такие, в которых мы никогда не рождались на свет, или не встретились друг с другом и жили себе на Земле, не подозревая ни о чем подобном… – он обводит комнату рукой, не находя слов.  
Широ кивает.  
“Есть ли такая реальность, где ты не был в плену. Где тебе не влезали в голову и под кожу, не заставляли драться с такими же пленниками, где тебе не осталось на память столько шрамов, что всего один на лице кажется шуткой...”  
Этого Кит вслух не произносит.  
– Надеюсь, – говорит Широ, – во всех мирах, где есть Галра, есть и Вольтрон.  
– Ты думаешь только об этом?  
– А о чем еще я могу думать, Кит? Мы видели их корабли. Видели, как место Заркона занял его сын. Моложе, умнее, хитрее отца, – он сглатывает и произносит почти неслышно: – Возможно, хитрее нас... И у него в руках оружие, способное стереть границу между мирами. Кто знает, что он делает сейчас, пока мы сидим и разговариваем, пока радуемся передышкам… Проклятье, если бы я мог вспомнить больше!  
Кит берет его за руку.  
– Ты не виноват, – говорит он. – Неизвестно, чем тебя накачали.  
Широ бездумно скребет обросшую голову пальцами бионической руки.  
– Неизвестно, – соглашается он, глядя внутрь себя. – Сознание до сих пор путается. Одни разрозненные вспышки, не знаю даже, явь или бред... и ничего не становится яснее. Только голова раскалывается.  
Кит сжимает его ладонь крепче, внутренне обмирая.  
– А раньше от тебя было не дознаться, если что-то нет так. Куда подевался Широ, с которым все прекрасно, даже когда кровь ручьем и доспех похож на решето?  
Широ не отвечает на шутку. Наоборот. В глазах – в тех самых глазах, темно-серых, как у младенца, самых честных глазах, в какие когда-либо смотрел Кит, – мелькает что-то, отчего у Кита бегут мурашки по коже. Он помимо воли гладит холодную ладонь, пытаясь успокоить. Надеясь успокоиться сам.  
– Может, тот Широ умер там, – слышит он. – Может, я оставил его у Галры. Как руку.  
– Приятель...  
– Кит, не надо. Я вижу, что что-то не так. И дело не только в том, что я понятия не имею, как оказался там снова. Может, ты прав и Черный пытался спасти меня. А может, я виноват сам. Я сделал что-то не так, и он выбрал тебя.  
– Широ!  
– Скажешь, что он не выбирал? Что Вольтрон не стал мощнее, быстрее, эффективнее с тобой во главе? Ответь мне.  
Кит качает головой, злясь сам на себя.  
– Нет, – говорит он. – Не скажу. Но ты – черный паладин. Это-то ты должен помнить!  
Широ молчит. Кит молчит тоже; злость уходит, оставляя горький привкус во рту и желание сбежать.  
Он остается.  
– За то время, что тебя не было, – говорит он, – мы многое прошли. Надеюсь, многому научились. Я многому научился, Широ. Думать о команде, думать о победе. Рассчитывать не только на свои силы, но помнить, что Вольтрон – это одно сознание не на пятерых даже, а на десятерых. Львы тоже делают выбор и принимают решения, которые нужно уважать и слушать. Пусть выберут еще раз, тогда и поговорим.  
– Ты и правда многому научился, – улыбается Широ. – Я так рад, что лев тебе ответил, – он хмыкает, и улыбка тает так же быстро, как скользнула по губам. – Хотя бы в этой реальности…  
– О чем ты? – поднимает брови Кит.  
– Твоя история про парня с моим лицом, – напоминает Широ. – Думаешь, я не тот, кого ты знал?  
Кит опускает голову. Стыд ест глаза.  
– Я почти уверен в этом, – роняет он, сглотнув. – Но мы все никогда не будем прежними, а на твоем месте и вовсе любой свихнулся бы: еще в первом плену. Конечно, ты уже не тот...  
Он дергается, когда Широ вдруг подается вперед и хватает его за руки.  
– Задержи эту мысль, – выпаливает он быстрым шепотом, зачем-то быстро оглянувшись себе за спину. – Обещай мне, Кит!  
Кит пробует отнять руки, и хватка Широ становится болезненной, а хриплый шепот – откровенно жутким.  
– Обещай!!  
Он торопливо кивает.  
– Конечно, Широ. Все, что захочешь, все, друг. Что ты…  
Широ отдергивает руки, прячет стиснутые кулаки в складках одеяла.  
– Ничего, – выдыхает он. – Извини. Это все голова.   
Помявшись, Кит касается пальцами его виска, проводит по волосам. Стараясь не думать о том, что черта с два позволил бы себе подобное раньше.  
Что Широ не позволил бы.  
Теперь тот только замирает и постепенно выравнивает дыхание.  
– Поспи, – просит его Кит. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Главное, что ты вернулся.  
И поскорее уходит, едва дождавшись кивка.

Утром он застывает, глядя в тонкую переносицу; на неровные седые пряди слишком коротко остриженной челки. Он ясно представляет себе ожесточенные, резкие движения правой руки, держащей ладно если ножницы, а не нож или бритву. Видит, _видит_ отчаянное стремление Широ стать прежним...  
Зачем?  
– ...все хорошо, – говорит тот. – Только…  
“Голова болит”, – думает Кит.  
Голова болит.


End file.
